


Someone's Gonna Light You Up

by akiv



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiv/pseuds/akiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get hurt, they get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gonna Light You Up

Music: _Someone's Gonna Light You Up by The Rasmus ___  
Download:[86 Mb, 720 x 400](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cd457fp5x2jcfkc)  
Youtube Link: [there](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNtxAEwNI4I)


End file.
